Stents may be inserted into an anatomical vessel or duct for various purposes. Stents may maintain or restore patency in a formerly blocked or constricted passageway, for example, following a balloon angioplasty procedure. Other stents may be used for different procedures, for example, stents placed in or about a graft have been used to hold the graft in an open configuration to treat an aneurysm. Additionally, stents coupled to one or both ends of a graft may extend proximally or distally away from the graft to engage a healthy portion of a vessel wall away from a diseased portion of an aneurysm to provide endovascular graft fixation.
Stents may be either self-expanding or balloon-expandable, or they can have characteristics of both types of stents. Self-expanding stents may be delivered to a target site in a compressed configuration and subsequently expanded by removing a delivery sheath, removing trigger wires and/or releasing diameter reducing ties. With self-expanding stents, the stents expand primarily based on their own expansive force without the need for further mechanical expansion. In a stent made of a shape-memory alloy such as nitinol, the shape-memory alloy may be employed to cause the stent to return to a predetermined configuration upon removal of the sheath or other device maintaining the stent in its predeployment configuration.
With balloon-expandable stents, the stent may be delivered and deployed using a catheter having proximal and distal ends and one or more balloons disposed on the catheter. The stent may be coupled to the balloon during insertion until the target site is reached, and then deployed by inflating the balloon to expand the stent to bring the stent into engagement with the target site. Alternatively, the stent may be placed separately in the vessel and a subsequent catheter having an expansion portion may then be inserted into the stent to expand the stent at the target site.
Various existing self-expanding and balloon-expandable stent designs and configurations comprise end regions including one or more apices. The apices commonly comprise relatively acute bends or present somewhat pointed surfaces, which may facilitate compression of the stent to a relatively small delivery profile due to the tight bend of the apices. Although having this advantage, in some situations, such relatively acute or pointed apices may be undesirable.
For example, in the case of a suprarenal attachment stent employed during treatment of an abdominal aortic aneurysm, the stent may have one end coupled to a graft material and the other end engage a healthy portion of a vessel wall. If the acute bends of the apices that engage the graft material are too pointed, sharp or otherwise invasive, then it may adversely impact or abrade the graft material, leading to breakdown of, or leakage through, the graft material. Similarly, if the ends of the stent that engage the vessel wall are too pointed, sharp or otherwise invasive, then it may have an adverse effect upon the vessel wall in the expanded state.
Certain existing stents comprise relatively round, or arcuate, proximal and distal apices, as opposed to relatively pointed or acute apices. The provision of such rounded apices at the distal and proximal ends of the stent may be less invasive upon graft material and/or vessel walls. However, such well-rounded stents may provide a relatively low radial force and may not provide an adequate sealing force upon a vessel wall.
The present invention overcomes at least one of the above problems and in particular provides a stent having less invasive ends for use in a medical procedure.